primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pulmonoscorpius (PR)
Pulmonoscorpius was genus of giant scorpions from the Carboniferous period. Biology Nearly three meters long, and with a stinger the size of a football, Pulmonoscorpius is probably the biggest terrestrial scorpion that ever existed. It is native to the coal swamps of the Carboniferous, and preys on smaller arthropods, amphibians, and reptiles. It kills its victims using a venomous sting, the symptoms of which include: *Chills after the first few minutes *Shaking and convulsions after about a half hour *Numbness after an hour *Hallucinations after about two hours *Heart failure after roughly 16 hours However, an anti-venom can be made using the venom of the specimen that stung you, but must be applied to the victim within 5 hours after being stung or will be ineffectual. Since it is used to living in the shadows of towering swamp plants, Pulmonoscorpius is greatly irritated by bright light sources, seen when one specimen arched its stinger and scuttled into a corner when Becker shon a flashlight on it. Pulmonoscorpius is an efficient climber, and can easily climb trees and rocks to strike its prey from above, a highly unusual feature for scorpions. In Primeval Resurrected Episode 3.7 The ARC team is sent to investigate an anomaly that appeared at a construction zone. At first, the team does not see any sign of an incursion, so Connor goes ahead and locks the anomaly. However, just then a stinger shoots down from above and strikes Abby. Matt looks up and sees a Pulmonoscorpius hiding in the rafters of the unfinished building. The scorpion climbs higher into the rafters before jumping off and vanishing into the city. Abby is rushed to the hospital. Connor is told by a doctor that Abby's only hope is if the team can get a sample of the Pulmonoscorpius's venom so an anti-venom can be made. The team ventures out into the city, and Danny points out a manhole in the street that looks like it had been crushed by a scorpion tail. Matt figures that the scorpion had gone into the sewers because the dim lighting and wetness reflected the conditions of the Carboniferous swamps that the creature was used to. The team climbs down into the sewers and Connor notices a burrow in the wall that was presumably made by the scorpion. Danny presses his ear against the wall, and hears scuttling and hissing sounds on the other side, indicating that the scorpion is right behind the wall. However, Danny recoils as the scorpion punches a hole in the wall with its stinger, and then bashes straight through the wall to attack the team. Becker shoots at it with his EMD, but to no avail since the arthropod has a bullet-proof exoskeleton. Matt then grabs a pocketknife from his jacket and uses it to pin the scorpion against the wall by its tail. Connor then is able to safely remove the stinger. The wounded scorpion is returned back through the anomaly, and the team gets the stinger to the hospital and saves Abby's life. Trivia *It is the third Carboniferous arthropod to appear in the Primeval franchise. *It looks and behaves similarly to the Brontoscorpio from Primeval: New World Errors *Pulmonoscorpius was exaggerated in PR to be far larger than the real creature. It was shown to be nearly three metres long and tall enough to look a grown man in the eye, but in actuality the scorpion was just under one meter in length. *It is unlikely that Pulmonoscorpius's venom would work on mammals such as humans, since they had not yet evolved in the Carboniferous. *Pulmonoscorpius would probably not be able to breathe in our modern atmosphere, as oxygen levels were much higher in the Carboniferous.